


Different meanings of love

by Pseudonymfox



Series: Jack Kline [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Mentions of Blood, Minor Violence, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonymfox/pseuds/Pseudonymfox
Summary: This is following the storyline of 14x06 of Supernatural. Jack has his first case with Dean and you. Everything works out eventually but Jack has a problem what no one knows about.





	1. Optimism

**Author's Note:**

> It’s gonna be a mini series ;) Hope y’all like my first story with Jack

[Originally posted by starsmish](https://tmblr.co/Zr9R0k2duaD0J)

 

Dean just walked into the kitchen where Jack and you sat like almost every morning to eat breakfast. It’s already past breakfast time but like Dean would care and neither the both of you didn’t had anything else to do since Jack lost his grace and wasn’t allowed to join on hunts and you just stayed at his side, kept him company if you would like to say so.

 

You still joined them or Charlie or Mary or whoever was going on a mission from time to time but Jack is your best friend and you would either stay in the bunker with him then leave him behind. Didn’t help that he was already feeling bad enough or that he had a cold over the last few days. 

“Still got that cough huh?” Dean asked Jack who just turned away to cough into his hand. 

“Maybe I am allergic to sitting around all day doing nothing” he replied sarcastic back while you had to hold back your giggle. 

“Ok what do you kids want to do?” Dean sat down on the opposite bench, you already knew what Jack wanted but you thought that he meant like going to a diner or watch a movie.

“Don’t call us kids…old man” you mumbled and earned a glance from him which made you smirk and Jack grinned too. 

“Hunt!” Just the answer you expected.

“Sam say we can’t go alone but Cas has been working cases with us” Jack added trying to persuade Dean who was just as fond with the idea as Sam or anyone else. 

“And he told me you’ve been doing good with those..No offence, Cas is an insurance policy on those hunts” You understood why they didn’t took him on the hunts now that he is human, you really did but he was also talking non-stop about it, rather dreaming about it and they can at least give him a chance if he wants it so bad or train him like they train you for a while now.

Jack showed a file to Dean about a guy named Winston that was killed and found with human bite marks plus like a series of other people that has been gone missing. It was a good case, a good first try for him and more training for you.

“Please dean. Give it a try.” you used your best puppy eyes on him.“Sam is not gonna like it” he just replied starting to make him some food. “Sam is not here” Jack said standing up as well, he wouldn’t let it go and neither did you if the both of you would try to ‘seduce’ Dean more and more. But the way he looked at you wasn’t really looking like it.

“You know what, you did good work. Okay? I’ll go check it out” Jack pleading look could break your heart and Dean was just stubborn. 

“Didn’t we have this buddy system now?” you asked giving Jack a hint. 

“(Y/N) is right! We’re supposed to have a partner for our hunts now.”Almost got him. Just a bit more. 

“We could be hunting buddy’s” Jack smiled. 

“Okay..A. Don’t call it that and B. You’re gonna back me up?” he said but now you stood up too. 

“We both can and we need to do something” you said desperately.

“You don’t understand. I’ve could have killed Michael…Here when I was strong enough, I could have but there was so much going on and then everything else happened because I was distracted and stupid and…-” he began again to think everything is his fault, that he could have done something different but you told him multiple times he couldn’t know how everything ended up and that it wasn’t his fault at all. Dean broke him off while you reached your hand to his shoulders patting him.

“You didn’t do anything wrong” he told him, you decided to remain silent for a second. 

“-and neither did you but that didn’t make it any easier does it? So I can’t just sit here in  the bunker and think about it all day, What I could have done differently but what I can do is hunt! Give me a chance…Give us a chance!”Jack snapped back.

A few moments later and he agreed thankfully even when you knew he still wasn’t really fond of it. He called Sam to let him know and you were already on the way in both of Dean, Jack and you in suits because you didn’t wanted to wear the ugly skirt Dean had in his closet where you didn’t even wanted to know where this was coming from or who had it on before you. 

First stop: ‘Dicks Red Rooster Diner’ which was the favorite spot of the victim Winston who supposedly ate breakfast here every day. 

“Hey there” Dean started with the waitress that seemed a bit stressed behind the counter and already looked at you weirdly like the rest of the diner but well isn’t probably so often that two guys and a girl in suits are coming in.

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah, Agent Barry. We’re from the FBI. These are my Partners Agent Charles and Agent…” Dean looked at you not remembering the name you wanted to go with since Jack and you didn’t have time to make a false ID card for you. 

“Agent Smart” you smiled firmly but tried hard to hold back your laugh as you the looks they were giving you. When you had to choose a name then you would have fun with it besides Dean’s name is Agent Barry and he told you about name he choose on his other ID cards.

“Anyway..Could you give us some detail on the regular of yours, Winston Mathers?” he asked Wanda the waitress as you could see on her name tag. 

“Sure, Detail number one Winston is dead..Detail number two…ha that’s all the details” she told you and chuckled. 

“Wow. Thank you very much” you mumbled quietly.

Jack was writing down everything she said but you nudged his arm and shook your head telling him it’s fine with a smile. 

“You know you could be a little more helpful than that” Dean tried again but Wanda didn’t seem to be a really helpful person, no matter if you are the real FBI are or not. Always fun working with those kind you thought and let Dean do the rest. 

He was by sure noticing that too and that was crystal clear as he offered her money to give us the detail we want. Waitresses always need money you knew that for sure. 

“He came here every day like clock work but you really wanna ask about Harper Sayles. Winston just started courting her” She told you raising her eyebrows.

“What’s courting?” Jack asked looking at you but Dean beat you to it.“That’s what you do before dating” he told him. 

Jack still had a lot to learn, you and the rest tried your best telling him everything but it was definitely not your job to have the talk with him. 

“Now that’s the thing that you do before the sex” he said nodding his head. 

You had to bite your lip really hard not to just laugh out loud, the heat was already rising into your cheeks but that was one of the things you loved about Jack, he had to learn so much and that was just precious. 

Dean and the Wanda also looked at Jack but more confused or a bit like ‘what the fuck?’.

“Sometimes you just have the sex” Wanda spoke up again leaning over the counter a bit so not everyone heard your conversation that drifted a bit off. 

“We’ll talk later about it Jack” you whispered to him and he smiled back to you.

The three of you started to talk with a few customers there which outcome was just that she is pretty, popular, was prom queen and since her boyfriend left her she had some kind of bad luck. She lost well a lot of boyfriends, she works in a library and has some kind of obsession for books.

“I already don’t like her” you said as the last guy stood up and left.

“but Jack found us a case. Good job” Dean sat down on the opposite bench as the waitress brought in the cake you ordered.

“Can I ask about what Wanda said about courting?” he looked at the both of you.

”- I mean I’ve seen romantic movies with (Y/N) but never..experienced it” 

Dean looked at you hoping you would help but you held your hands up in defense. 

“Don’t look at me dean” you chuckled and he sighed out. 

“Okay I promise that when we get back home that we’ll give you the talk” he said still munching on his marshmallow cake. 

“The talk?” Jack asked again.

“Yup but right now we have to find Harper Sayles, that’s just to much bad luck for one person” he said and took a sip of the coffee.

“Maybe she is not human” Jack suggested. 

“-or it’s a spell from a witch, maybe someone doesn’t want her to have luck” you added.

“We’re gonna find out” dean replied. 

“You’ve read a romance novel?” he asked and you immediately knew what was about to happen. 

“Dean..really?” you asked and he just nodded and smirked eating the last pieces from his cake and explained further the plan which you did not like at all.

On your way to the library you and Jack got in first, with luckily your normal clothes back on and pretended to be a customer while trying to get a look at everything. A few minutes later dean came strolling in.  

“Harper sayles?”The blonde girl at the front smiled at him.

“Hey, how can I help you?” she asked but as soon as she saw he was the 

“FBI” her smile dropped.“I have some questions ‘bout Winston Mathers.” he asked her pulling the good old bad cop game on her. 

“I already talked with the police about this” she replied and tried to get away but he stepped in front of her.

“Well I am not the police” she was opened her mouth to say something and you even thought she would make a run for it but sadly not. 

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore” she tried again.

“Well I’m gonna need you to talk about it”Jack stepped finally in and spoke up.

“Hello, sorry to interrupt. I am looking for a book?” they both turned to him. 

“Excuse me, I was talking to her” Dean replied.

“Really? because it doesn’t look like she wants to talk to you” You smiled behind the shelves you looked though thinking how proud you are about him since this is just improvised, really sassy also and you could definitely see that dean was impressed by the look of his face. Besides that you couldn’t find anything that gave you a hint on her being a witch or that one was here at all. 

“Listen I am -” dean started looking for his “license” but Jack interrupted him again. 

“FBI..yeah I heard but see I haven’t done anything wrong so you can’t do anything to me and if she doesn’t wants to talk to you, you can’t make her, not without arresting her but you probably already knew that” he smiled calmly while Dean stepped in front of him. Harper watched them and at this point you could see that Jack did it. 

“Why don’t you back off kid” Dean pointed at him angrily. 

“No you back off…old man” he said now more seriousness in his voice. 

That was it. He got dean and he got him real good with that line, actually dean seemed a bit surprised and hurt probably not expecting that from him. Harper didn’t either and gasped impressed.

“Old man?” dean asked still dumbfounded looking to Harper seeing her trying to keep a straight face.

“Yeah” Jack just said and Dean started to leave.

“Okay this isn’t over” he only replied one last time and moved to the door giving one last look to Jack who seemed to be proud himself. Harper and Jack started a conversation again and you could see the heart eyes she gave him, before you threw up you left quickly and got to dean in the car leaving Jack to do the rest of it. 

“Hello old man” you joked with him and got into the front seat. 

“Old man my ass” he mumbled back. 

“Did you found something?” he asked you and you shook your head. 

“Nope nothing. I don’t think a witch is involved here…Jack did a good job huh?” you smiled to him and he just nodded before your attention got brought back to Harper and Jack who just left the store. 

You stepped out of the car too and followed them with a good distance before a scream rang through an ally besides you. Standing still you looked to Dean waiting what he got to say. 

“Follow them I will check that out” He had that under control and nodded to him before leaving to follow them again. Just a few blocks away you found them again already entering in a apartment building. She really took him to her apartment? Does she have boundaries at all you thought and stood by the door since you couldn’t do much more than that. 

Thinking over the possibilities of what is going on with that girl you got a call from Dean. 

“Can you come back to the ally we split up. Found the guy Harper worked with.” he spoke through the phone. 

“I’ll be right there” you said and hung up, jogging back to him. By some trashcan you found dean again and behind him the corpse. 

“Oh damn” you mumbled. 

“He got human bite marks like the other victims” you said turning the man on the ground a bit who has bite marks in his neck. 

You stood up again again and cleaned your bloody hands with a tissue. Dean phone started ringing and showed you the ID, it was Jack and he put it loudspeaker so you could hear him too.

“I am at Harpers place, the silver and the holy water didn’t do anything so she’s not a demon. Where are you guys? because Harper is not a monster and I am ninety-nine percent sure that she is in love with me” Jack spoke through the phone leaving you a bit shocked and a tiny bit disappointed but you shook that off again.

“That’s not how that works kid” Dean replied. 

“Ok but she’s looking at me with these googly eyes and then she asked me..” he started again. 

“What did she ask you?” you ask him nervous. 

“Oh (Y/N)…hey” he just said sounding like he choose his words wisely. 

“Look I promise you that Harper sayles is not in love with you. Would you calm down? Both of you?” Dean looked now at you too.

“But if she is then I need to know everything about Sex. GO” Shocked you pinched dean’s arm a bit to do something. 

“Listen Jack the guy she worked with is dead like really dead, fresh dead. Something bit out his throat” you interrupted them both not standing more of it. 

“Ok what should I do?” Jack asked and Dean replied this time.

“Well something is definitely wrong with Harper or people around her”

“She said she had bad luck..Maybe she is cursed?” he suggested but you shook your head. 

“No I don’t think so, I checked that. Didn’t found anything or hints to that.”

“Well the guys around her are cursed” Dean said. 

“Guys like me” your listened to Jack reply.

In just seconds you got run over a heavy body on top of you letting you fall right into the blood puddle from Harper ex-co-worker. Dean dropped his phone as this thing bumped into him. You kicked him off of you hearing the man, well this thing groan.

“Why am I always the one who gets pushed into things like blood.” you said disgusted as you felt the blood already dripping from you, the only good thing about this is that you it wasn’t yours and well now you knew that it was a Zombie. Both of you started running towards Harper’s apartment with you leading the way. Dean run into the front door with you behind him hearing Harper scream. 

“We are here to help you” Jack said before he saw you covered in blood.

“(Y/N)? Oh my god what happened?” Jack stepped forward to you while Dean secured the door. 

“We’re not from the FBI. That’s dean, Jack and I am not your problem” you said sarcastically.

“We are here to save your live” Dean added and put a bar stool under the door handle to prevent him at least for a while to come in. 

“Save my live from what?” she said hysterical and just one time the zombie kicked against the door multiple times.

“At first I thought it was a ghost but it pushed us both to the ground” Dean explained to them what happened.

“A ghost?”

“No he said it was not a ghost” Jack replied, Sometimes he probably didn’t even realised that he was being sassy or sarcastic but you enjoyed that a lot. 

“Uhm..Who is this? Your boyfriend?” you asked picking up a photo from the table showing it to her and then Dean.

That was the man or most likely boy that was running after you. 

“That’s my old boyfriend Vance” she told you. The kicks against the door and the groaning from him outside just got louder. 

“How did he die?” you asked her. 

“Die? I think he lives in connecticut” She said but you were sure that she lies. 

“HARPER?” Vance yelled outside. Dean quickly handed Jack his knife, you had your own and Dean took a paper knife. Hopefully the silver would slow him down enough.

He broke the door open and indeed it was Vance who right away got to dean starting a fight, he cut him once with the knife and held him against the bookshelves turning around to you. 

“Leave now!” dean grunted trying to hold Vance in place.

“We can’t just leave you” Jack tried to discuss. 

“Get out now” he yelled again and Jack took Harpers hand pulling her out with you behind them. Great you thought feeling a bit left behind but also you could handle yourself right?

You just got in time as Jack pulled the door open, running right inside with them and hiding in the library with shut off lights behind the counter. 

“Don’t worry I locked us in” Jack whispered to Harper. 

Are you invisible now? you thought rolling your eyes as you saw Vance walking right past the door. 

“Did you flipped the switch under lock?” she asked and Jack furrowed his brows. 

“Switch? What switch?” he looked at you for a second. 

“Not every door is the same. Some doors also have a switch you have to flip” you explained and neither of you noticed Harper going to the door right as you looked up again you saw Vance standing in front of the door and you expected her to scream or do something useful like locking the door but to your surprise she opened it. 

“Bitch” you mumbled as he stood before Vance staring deeply into his soulless white eyes. He handed her a book and she grinned. 

“Aww sweet” she said and pulled him down by his neck kissing him. 

“What are you doing?” Jack spoke up, you just watching the scene in front of you.

“What…It’s my boyfriend. He just gets a little jealous sometimes” she hugged his side and smiled up in him. 

“But..h-he’s dead and stalking you” Jack stuttered at her and Harper told you about the kink as you would say she has going on with him, like a game, then also what is the point with her ex-lovers. Then you realised that she is a necromancer and had him under control and also probably killed him.

“It all works out..except not for the both of you” she said and Vance let go of her sprinting at Jack. You wanted to pull out your knife and try your shot but Jack pulled you with him going along the shelves. Through the loudspeaker Harper spoke up and apologized to Jack and explained it all further, confessing that she killed him.

“I should kill her” you whispered as you hid behind a wall and Jack on the opposite. 

One last look at Jack you saw Dean appearing almost out of nowhere and held his hand up to you shaking his head.

“Stay where you are” he whispered to you. Shortly after Jack stepped forward and tried to speak to Harper. Around the back Dean came to you and explained what the plan is.

“Harper, Why are you doing this? I - I thought we fell in love at first sight. I am not weak like other guys and I’m not afraid to really love you. What would  it be like to be with someone alive, to walk you down the aisle in front of the whole town and start a family with…with me” you listened to Jack putting up his monologue snapping you a bit out of reality asking yourself what that between the both of you really is. Vance came in sight and yelled 

“She is mine!” before sprinting towards Jack to kick him away. Dean came from the other side and shot him with his shotgun which didn’t help much as Dean tried to speak with him you followed them and as he raised his hand you snatched it with handcuffs and cuffed him to a pipe while Dean did the other hand. Harper long gone as you wanted to get her too. 

“You ok?” Jack asked you sitting again in the kitchen after you brought Vance into a grave where he couldn’t hurt anyone else.

“Yep and you?” you replied smiling softly at JAck who nodded and sipped his coffee with tons of sugar in it. 

“So that was love?” he asked you.

“Well some kind of love but not the right one” you told him and Dean entered the room. 

“I’ll go to bed now. Goodnight Jack” you reached over to squeeze his hand and as you stood up you gave dean a hug who wished you also a good night. 

Now Dean sat down with a whiskey where you sat giving Jack a look who still looked smiling at the doorway you disappeared through.

“You did good kid” He told Jack raising his glass and drinking a sip. 

“and..?” Jack replied waiting for something specific.“and what?” Dean asked back not knowing what he wanted. 

“I was right-and you should let me go out on hunts….Not alone but maybe with (Y/N)” confident Jack looked at him. 

“Alright. It’s not about being right. You’re gonna make mistakes, (Y/N) too..We all make them but it’s how you handle yourself once you made those mistakes and how you learn from them” he told him knowing exactly how it is once you made one. Dean just felt like Jack were sure about it and that he knew all about the good and bad.

“And how to not beat yourself up after you make them” Jack told him knowing what Dean is talking about. 

“Your pretty smart sometimes but you should open your eyes a bit more, (Y/N) is not one of those kind who will wait” he said drinking another sip. 

Jack furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to say something but his cough came up again. 

“When Sam is back we’ll talk about it and then we’ll get you some cough drops” he chuckled while Jack just coughed more. 

“It’s all about being human right?” he joked and stood up but the coughs got stronger and looked into his hand showing that he coughed blood again. 

“Sure you alright?” Dean asked and Jack stood there crouched over the table as his nose started bleeding. 

“I don’t know” he could only say before falling onto the ground unconsciousness. 

“Jack?” dean tried to shake him awake but there was no use for that. 

“(Y/N)!!” 

You heard your name being shouted before you wanted to go into you bed thinking it was a good day, a good hunt. How wrong you were.


	2. Unhuman nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your last chances to saves Jack’s life and a few last happy moments…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Part will probably come next month maybe sooner but well don’t wanna promise it..

[Originally posted by teamfreewillbettertogether](https://tmblr.co/ZUGF-c2eIaEn5)

Running out of your room toward the kitchen where you had left dean and Jack just seconds ago hoping it wasn’t something bad, that they just want to play a prank on you like last time but you loud anxious thought in your head just silenced as you stood in the doorway seeing Jack laying on the floor blood ran down his face and dean kneeling besides him. 

Going up to his other side you were even to scared to touch him thinking something would happen and somehow not even realising what is really happening. 

“What happened? I just left?!” you asked feeling how you started to shake, your blood running cold just by the sight of him. 

“I - I don’t know..He was fine and then coughed and he started bleeding” Dean told you still trying to shake him awake. 

“Lets get him to bed first” you suggested rubbing your eyes before the tears started to flow. Dean didn’t wait another second and lifted him from the bed bringing him to his room and laying him on the bed. He decided to call Sam and Cas to let them know, maybe they knew what to do. 

“Jack..” you whispered to him running your hand through his hair. You cleaned the blood from his face and hands and stayed by his side, holding his hand waiting that you would wake up from this nightmare but no this is real. Cas was your last hope now and you waited for maybe just an hour as Sam and Cas alongside Dean came back through the door. 

You greeted Cas with a silent hug as Dean took you with him and Sam back out in the hallway leaving Cas to do his ‘magic’. It might be only half an hour but lasted what feels like days that you stood out there. Sam leaned against a wall, dean walking up and down without a pause and you crouched down on the floor hugging you knees.

“What’s taking so long” Dean sighed out loudly looking at his watch for the hundredth time. 

“I don’t know, whatever is going on with jack is probably complicated” Sam crossed his arms. 

“But kids have that all the time..Coughs, bloody noses” he argued. Jack was always some kind of child of Cas, Sam and dean. To you he was just your best friend from the start. You loved him that’s for sure. Maybe even more than you told yourself every time you felt jealous or when he simply smiled at you but that was all so unclear to you which you knew and were certain of that you don’t want to lose him and you want him to be happy and safe. 

Cas came out of the door again and you sprung to your feet. Sam put his arm soothing around you as you all looked at him waiting for his answer but he didn’t look happy.

“Is he okay?” Dean asked Cas who shrugged letting your hope fade right away. 

“I did what I could but I..-I don’t know what’s wrong with him” Cas explained further looking speechless as a thump came from the room.

Sam and dean took ahead and entered the room. 

You wanted to run in there but you legs didn’t move, not as fast as you wanted to. Jack was laying on the floor coughing and gasping for air. The scene was horrific to watch as white foam came out of his mouth. Maybe you couldn’t do anything, at least not one of you. 

“We have to bring him to the hospital” you suggested and together dean drove as fast as he could to the next hospital. Jack was laying with his head in your lap, he seemed awake but not in the right state right now. Entering through the door he could at least walk for himself with Sam’s help and Dean shouted for help but nothing came. 

You walked past him to the reception, the lady who sat there just needed information before they could take him in. 

“Can’t you see that he needs help? Are you blind?” you snapped at her and Sam put his hand on your shoulder but all the emotions just felt like exploding. Anger, Sadness, somehow even guilt. 

You didn’t get far with her stupid Information as Jack couldn’t hold himself longer on his feet and the doctors and nurses surrounded him, finally doing something. The laid him a bed and rushed to the next open room with you all trying to keep up and staying by his side. One of the nurses stopped you right at the door and closed it telling you to stay back. Seeing him now in there seeing them hooking him up to machines, cutting his shirt open. Hospitals weren’t your favorite place. They just had that atmosphere that made everything worse. Not one of you were allowed to go inside while they did their tests. But you stayed right the window watching over him like a hawk. 

How did you not notice that? 

Was he coughing blood all the time? 

Did he feel sick and why didn’t he told you? 

“(Y/N)?” Sam laid his hand on your shoulder snapping you out of your train of thoughts. 

“Sorry. Was it my fault?” you asked him even tho he couldn’t know either. 

“No don’t say that, neither of us noticed anything. He will get better” he tried to assure you but the way he said it wasn’t really helping. 

“This is crazy when Jack became human I was worried that something would happen to him because of what we do, like a vampire or a ghul or whatever but not a fucking cough” he said pacing once again around the room. 

The doctor came a bit later again walking towards you. 

“So uhm- What do we know?” Sam asked her. 

“Well I can tell you what we don’t know” she said and you shook your head. Are hospital even for something good?“Jack’s test results came all back negativ” 

The last hope was really that he was ill like from his now human side but when all the test are negative then it just can mean it has nothing to do with it.

“We have to do more tests to figure out what’s happening with him” she told you switching glances between you and Jack behind you. 

“Well what’s happening with him” Dean asked her and you looked at her all with the same sad look on your faces. 

“Jack’s total system might fail. His body is in the process of shutting down” You nodded at her and turned around going to his bed not giving a fuck anymore if it’s allowed or not. 

You hated showing your vulnerable side to anyone but you couldn’t this wave of emotions back. It was to much so you silently pulled a chair up to his side, held his hand and leaned your head on the bed just crying for yourself, sobs erupting through your body from time to time until you just fell asleep either from the exhaustion or that you cried yourself to sleep. Maybe that you could still feel the warmness of his hand in yours helped a bit. 

As you felt a hand one your shoulder you hoped that you just fell asleep once again in the impala and that you snored to loud but no still at Jacks side in the same hospital still trapped in the worst day of your life.

“(Y/N) We bring Jack home again. They can’t help him here, I already called rowena.” Sam said and helped you up as they walked Jack up and Cas and you helped him into his trench coat over the hospital gown. 

The doctor came back in but Dean explained your situation. You couldn’t concentrate on anything right now as you saw him hurt even just putting his shoes one. 

“We’re getting a second opinion” Jack also repeated Sam and the horrific visit to the hospital was over again. 

Being home again felt much better just didn’t help the situation at all. Rowena should be there soon Sam said but after Jack fell back asleep you took a handful of books and searched for anything you could, every hint after what he could have and every spell that could help. After your sixth book Rowena finally came into the lobby and greeted you.

“So how sick is dean?” she asked and looked into her bag pulling out a few books and other stuff. You looked to Sam with widening eyes thinking he told her that it’s Jack and well that’s he’s Lucifer’s son but well she wouldn’t even come here if she knew that. He explained stuttering the situation but she started packing her stuff back into the bag. 

“Goodbye” she said but you stepped in not wanting her to leave.

“No Stop please. He is anything else then his father, he lost his powers a while ago and he needs your help. We all do so please don’t leave. Help him, he has a better soul then  anyone in this room” you pleaded. 

“You could help him yourself if you took my advice years ago” she said looking at you. Dropping your head you felt even worse now great. Rowena always told you to become a witch and to join her so she could teach you but you simply didn’t wanted too. 

“He’s gonna die if you don’t help him” Sam also told her. 

“MIght be even better so!” she replied and Jack suddenly raised his voice behind you. 

“You might be right. We are still figuring that out, I am Jack and I know people have strong feeling about my father but I am trying hard not to be like him. Sam and Dean say such nice things about you” At first she didn’t seem to buy anything from this but of course as soon as you would flatter her she would help. 

“You saved all of us from apocalypse world” Jack smiled at her, you were glad to see him like that again. 

“Well yeah I did” she blushed and took it like it was a simple thing to do. 

“So before you leave I just wanted to say thank you” he said finally and for once you thought it’s fine. 

Just this small second but he started coughing again, leaning against the table. You rushed to his side and helped him shortly after Rowena agreed to help. Thankfully she packed out her stuff and Jack laid down in the bad waiting for the procedure. 

She spoke her spell and lifted the flower she had in her hand, throwing it into the bowl which caused a small explosion. Continuing the spell she held her hand above Jack’s body, her eyes started glowing purple while Jack looked at her not knowing or understanding what she is doing. Rowena shuttered a bit but as the spell was completed Jack sat up again looking at her. Again in the hallway completely devastated you heard the door opening again with her stepping out. 

“Just as expected” she said explaining to you that he the nephilim he is has a balance between his human side and his angel side, without the other side or most likely without his grace he won’t survive. Cas suggested to give him grace from a angel but that wouldn’t help since he is a archangel not a normal one. What would help is the grace Lucifer took for him and you knew in that moment that you would rip it out of Michael if you would ever see him again or if he is still out there, or any archangel at all. Then she told you more about how he can be healthy for a few moments but then again like back in the hospital. You left them again and got to his room. Jack sat on his bed but he stood up as he saw you entering. 

“Hey” you heard him say but you just moved further to him before hugging him tightly. That’s all you need now to black out the rest the had happened and things that could still happen. He was a bit taken back but hugged you back just a second later. You stayed like this for a good while, it wasn’t uncomfortable at all, not like you didn’t hug each other before or cuddled. Jack needed that right now just as much and held you tighter against his body if that was even possible at this point. You held back the tears that strung in your eyes because you didn’t wanted to make him feel worse about this. 

“I promise everything is going to be fine” she whispered finally to him and running her hand up and down his back before breaking apart again. He could tell that she cried with her red eyes and neither did she probably got much sleep so he couldn’t bring himself to it to tell her that there is a high chance that it doesn’t work out this time that this is the end so he did what he thought is the only right thing to do now. Jack pulled her once again into his arms and stayed silent for a few seconds before getting the confidence to say it. 

“I love you (Y/N)” he felt her tense up for a second but relaxed soon after. 

“I love you too Jack” she said staying in his arms and sighing out. He never experienced what it’s like to have those kinds of feelings but with Harper yesterday and what dean said about you, he just knew the moment Harper asked him about Love at first sight because you were the first thing on his mind.

“I’m gonna read every book now I can. There has to be something” you said and left him again to do some research. 

While Sam, you and Cas took the time to read a few books or make some calls, dean made a sandwich and a glass of milk for Jack and just entered the room to see him packing his stuff together.

“You going somewhere?” he asked and laid the plate away. 

“Thought I go to Vegas..-maybe tahiti” Jack told Dean and swung his backpack over his shoulder.

“Ok. Nice, you think this is the best time” he asked him again not really glad about it that he wanted to leave now. 

“Pretty sure it it” Jack nodded and of course he didn’t like it very much to leave his family now behind. Before Dean got the chance to talk him out of it again he interrupted him and tried to explain so it would be easier for everyone. 

“- Since I’ve been alive everyone assumed I’d be this special person who goes on forever, only now it looks like forever might be a couple of weeks” he tried to tell it like it was no big deal but that was either a good situation nor a the best way to leave. 

“We don’t know that” Dean argued.

“What I do know is I’m done being special- Before my life is over, I wanna live it. I just want a chance to get a tan, take (Y/N) out for dinner, get a parking ticket or learn how to dance and when it’s all over..die” he said smiling. 

“So that’s your plan..” Dean asked still trying to argue with him, Jack might had a difficult start with Dean but they are family and dean takes it hard to let someone like him go. 

“I don’t wanna waste time arguing” Jack smiled one last time before turning around “- I know you disagree” 

“Did I say I disagree?”Cut to back to the lobby. You haven’t found anything and it frustrated you besides that you now had your third coffee and didn’t get much sleep. Rowena and Sam called friends and others who could help or maybe knew what to do, basically just asking anyone for help while you and Cas had your head stuck in a book. The whole bunker was full with books over everything you could imagine but exactly not what you were searching for. Time was running short and it scared you. “Dean” Cas said letting you stuck your head up from the table, letting him know what you’ve found which was pretty much nothing helpful. Cas would check some guy out that Ketch told Sam about. Jack entered the room behind Dean and looked around before speaking up.“We’re heading out” Jack called out in the open and smiled at you, you smiled back. 

“You’re..uhm- Where?” Cas stuttered. 

“For some exercise” dean explained. Sam asked again if that would be a good idea in this situation but Dean just nodded and they left. With one last wave you saw them disappearing and later heard the engine roaring away. 

Maybe he needed that right now and dean probably too after the whole Micheal thing going on. He didn’t talk much about it but you could see his inner battle. Turning your attention back to the book you continued where you left off still fighting your own battle with exhaustion. After you got a new coffee you wanted to get a new one and go right back to the lobby as you heard Sam and Cas talking about him leaving to check out this guy who could help. 

You didn’t wanted to interrupt anything so your stayed in the hallway for a while as you listened that they talked about Dean and the beginning with Jack. They knew just like you how hard Dean was with himself and that doesn’t make it any easier when all three of them were losing Jack who is basically their son. 

“You once told me, you and your father did the exact same thing. It was you happiest memory of him” Jack told dean as they sat on a few rocks by a river while fishing a bit off road after they got burger and dean showed Jack how to drive in ‘Baby’. 

“I didn’t said that” he corrected him but Jack shook his head.

“It was how you said it. I could tell” he said looking across the river that was streaming through a small forrest. 

A moment of peace and “father-son” time with a fishing rod in  their hands and beer besides them.

“The point is, if I don’t make it..Stuff I’d miss it wouldn’t be things like tahiti…or.. Taj Mahal. I’d miss more time with you” Jack told dean who listened considerate.

“-I’m getting that life isn’t all these big amazing moments. It’s time together that matters..-Like this” Jack continued. Dean isn’t that type of guy who shows his emotions a lot and he still had had hope in him for Jack. 

“Well who would have thought that spending time with me would make you sentimental” dean chuckled and took a sip from his beer. 

“I had a good life dean” Jack responded and they stayed in another comfortable silence just enjoying their left over time together.

“(Y/N)” you slowly drifted out of your little nap you decided to take in your room surrounded by books you opened your eyes and blinked  a couple of times, adjusting to the light. Jack was sitting on the edge of your bed with a hand on your shoulder and one of his adoring smiles. Sitting up you hugged him shortly before taking a look at him. 

“You ok?” you asked him, he seemed fine but well the last days showed you that just because someone looks fine is also feeling like it. 

“Stupid question..sorry” you thought over what you just said and apologized. Shutting a few books besides you sighing, it’s awful that you didn’t find anything at all in them.

“It’s fine, I am ok” he replied but you saw it in his tired eyes that he’s lying.

“-Cas is back. He might have found something” he added and your eyes widened, jumping up you grabbed his hand pulling him out of the room with you almost stumbling over your own feet.

“What are we waiting for then?” Jack stopped you right away in the hallway.

“Wait (Y/N)..If it doesn’t-” he started but but you cut him off mid sentence not even wanting to hear what he wanted to say, you don’t want this ‘last’ conversation, the last words or the monologue about finding someone again because you won’t lose him. How often did Dean or Sam die? More than you can count and Chuck brought Cas back just as often. So why not Jack? He deserves to live.

“-it will work. I promised didn’t I?” you smirked at him hoping to light up the situation but he remained with his sad smile, the one that didn’t reach his eyes where you could tell right away this is like the ‘We gotta talk’ look. Jack put his hands on the side of your arms stopping you again from moving any further.

“I know you did and I love you (Y/N) but if this doesn’t work out then I want you to be not sad…go out and do what I couldn’t…Just get out of here for a while,-for me” he stared at you and silently you nodded. You thought about kissing him but that wasn’t a good situation to do so now. Just get over with it you thought and then you could go where ever he wanted to go and whatever he wants to do..together.

Castiel explained to you where he how this is supposed to work. The guy he told you about didn’t seem trustworthy the way Cas described him but you would take the chance. 

“You really think we can trust this guy?” you asked Castiel, not believing that this is has been tested before or that he even knew what he was talking about.

“I mean he was definitely odd but he seemed honest” he pointed out.

Trusting a guy that is living in his Camper, with a thick russian accent and an archangel grace in his pocket? You weren’t really fond of it. Jack sat in a chair with all of you surrounding him, his face is written with exhaustion.

“So we are still not certain that it will work?” Sam approached with the small box in his hands where the bright light glowed.

“No..we are not certain but…” Cas replied toning his voice down and looking back and forth from Jack. After all he was still in the room with you and could hear everything, scaring him more was the last thing you wanted to do.

“Gentlemen.” Rowena brought the attention back to her. Now or never you thought.

“Are you ready Jack?” she asked him who looked for a moment back to all of you and answered with hesitation. “Yes”.

Rowena rolled out the spell and nodded to Sam who handed the small bottle to Jack who opened it carefully. You maintained silent along the rest, just holding your breath out of fear and also excitement. She started to speak the words of the spell out loud while Jack absorbed the white glowing light. The spell was done in under a minute and you still waited for some kind of reaction.

Jack lowered his head and the lights started to flicker. With not much patience left in you watched as he lifts his head again to open his eyes that glowed in a bright golden, even more then before with his own grace. A few seconds passed and the light faded again, Jack blinked a couple of times and stood up.

“Something good?” Cas asked stepping forward as Jack inspected everything with furrowed eyebrows.

“I think so” he started smiling, you let out a nervous chuckle. Everyone just as relieved and happy, maybe also surprised that it worked.

“Definite improvement!” he reassured looking back to you. Stepping forward to hug him you saw his smile fading and his face twitching in pain and confusion. He started stumbling.

“Jack?” you asked worried. The others also now catching up.

“Did you say the words right?” Dean scolded at Rowena who defended herself.

“Yes!” she said also not knowing what is wrong. Jack started coughing again as soon as you saw him falling you rushed to his side just catching him before he hit the ground. Sam helped you getting him back into the bed as Rowena took another look at him with the spell she did before. Castiel stormed out of the room calling someone on the way out which you could already guess who it is. The rage inside you just balling up by the thought that he could be responsible for Jack’s death but you told yourself that Cas has this under control.  Rowena let you know that it would be better to bring him into his own room and that it would be over soon. You and Sam sat by side til he would hopefully wake up again. Dean and Cas came in later and together you waited, every passing minute and hour just hurted more. Jack coughed a lot in his unconsciousness so Sam brought in an oxygen tank since down in the bunker hasn’t much fresh air. In the middle of the night Jack woke up again coughing heavily and starting to sit up as much as he could. He could clearly see you exhausted and griefing faces.

“Please don’t be sad” he said and took off the oxygen mask handing it back to Sam.

“-Maybe this is how things are supposed to be” Jack continued and glanced to you, he had dark circles under his eyes, was pale and started to sweat. That were his last moments and you still didn’t wanted to accept it.

“Don’t give me that crap!” Dean said turning around from the wall he leaned against.

“-this is part of some damn plan” he cursed again but got called out by Cas. As Jack needed the oxygen tank again., dean stomped out of the room and you wanted to follow him but Cas mentioned for you to sit down again and followed Dean himself.

“Can you tell him that it’s okay” he told Sam who nodded.

“They will be back in a minute.” he assured Jack but he just grinned at him.

“What happens next..for people like me?” he questioned but Sam only shrugged, neither of you knew whatvcouöd happen or where would go. Heaven would be probably good..better then Hell obviously but after all you knew that Heaven could have problems too.

“Then it’s gonna be an adventure” he said and scooted down again. You lifted the blanket higher up his chest and as he looked at you still grinning slightly.

“I am sorry”you whispered to him and he took your hand, a simple gesture you always did with him when he was scared or didn’t know how to handle things.

“Don’t be” he said quietly and closed his eyes.

His chest rising and falling for the last time as you could only whisper “but I promised” the grip on your hand loosen up and you knew that it was over. The tears just escaped your eyes and rolled down your face, you didn’t even know how to process that until Sam’s final words broke something inside you. Dean and Cas just entered the room.

“He’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated :)
> 
> xoxo Sophie

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo Sophie


End file.
